Princess Savina (LD Stories)/Gallery
Finished Pieces For all the colored works I've managed to complete in chronological story order. Character Studies For all the various character stand-alones and such going from old to new. Unhappy Princess Savina.png|I wanted to practice drawing the prettiest princess in my series in a moment of honest emotion. I also revised her color guide, basing it off of her outdated profile image. Drawn on May 1st, 2017. Miscellaneous Head logos, clothes, shoes, etc. All the little things. Princess Savina's Dress - Smurfs.jpg|This picture was colored between Feb. 6th - March 21st, 2014, mostly based on Numbuh 404's workload vs. free time. Final Sketches These are the hand-drawn illustrations that I've already finished coloring. Story sketches are in chronological story order. Princess Savina Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|This is the sketch of the latest profile picture. Drawn on April 8th, 2012. Rogue Savina Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|The basic sketch for her "adventurous" outfit. Drawn on April 8th, 2012. Princess Savina's Dress Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Without the bodice underneath, this dress is flattened, resembling Snow White's a bit. However, it is still too restrictive for Savina's tastes and she would rather not wear it. Drawn on Feb. 6th, 2014. Yet to be Colored These sketches are absosmurfly going to be colored at some point. Definitely. Rogue Savina Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|I love her. Enough said. Drawn on March 15th, 2014. Princess Savina Profile 2 Sketch.jpg|This is the first sketch where I have added shadow-shade regions, making the Photoshop coloring process easier. Drawn on Nov. 25th, 2014. Concept Sketches These sketches didn't quite make the cut for the coloring process, but they help show where my mind wandered over time. Some lead to better ideas later. Kid-Johan and Princess Savina - Smurfs.jpg|She's just so darling as a little girl! X3 Drawn between Feb. 1st - 15th, 2012. Savina & Smurf Pen Sketch.jpg|She's always eager to help if it means being away from the castle. Drawn between Aug. 30th - Sept. 1st, 2014. Savina Expressions 1.jpg|I drew this from right to left and her eyes (farther left) look a bit off, but I'll have to fix that later. This is just some practice for three emotions: Shock, Confusion, and Contentment. Drawn between Feb. 17th - March 5th, 2015. Fanart Medieval Figures at Random - Lorax, Smurfs.jpg|On the far left is Princess Savina. Princess Savina on Alezeas Dolls - Smurfs.jpg|...I'm surprised this website had enough alikeness to her attire. CosgroveFantasy's Licensing.jpg|The original licensing on this stolen image was "This file is copyrighted.The copyright holder has given permission for its use." That was a load of bullsmurf, so I added a more appropriate license. October 19th, 2014. CosgroveFantasy Stole My Work!.jpg|Thanks to AHS pointing out another case of copyright infringement, I tweaked CosgroveFantasy's profile description to fit them perfectly. This is also proof that the image was stolen from me, recreated, and then posted on their page without any permission. October 19th, 2014. Stolen Savina (Disney Fanon Wiki).jpg|CosgroveFantasy uploaded this doctored image onto the Disney Fanon Wiki, so I screen capped it for the exact date and time. Thanks to AHS, I discovered this on Dec. 15th, 2014 Princess Savina Fanfiction 2.jpg|VicGeorge2K9 used my 2.0 Rogue Savina as a base for a female in his series. Rough Sketches From humble beginnings to the unfinished scribbles that were either completely worthless fun, or simple ideas leading to something way cooler once I started to seriously consider my thoughts. Princess Savina - Smurfs.jpg|My first drawing of Savina with her basic info on the right. Drawn on June 7th, 2011. Princess Savina Profile 2.0 Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|I had limited paper space, so I'll need to make the dress longer if I color this, but otherwise, I'm content with this image. Drawn on March 15th, 2014. Smurfs pls.jpg|"Jhan pls." June 9th, 2014. Category:Galleries